Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -50\% \times \dfrac{7}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{7}{10} \times 100\% = 70\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times 70\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times 70\% = -35 \% $